falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
North American Reich
The North American Reich, commonly known as the NAR or simply Nazis, was a small nation state that rose from Vault 64 in 2100 near Phoenix, Arizona. Beginning The residents of Vault 64 found that their control vault opened onto a hellish, lawless place, and quickly used their GECK to start a small community near it. As more residents moved from the vault and to the city, the question was raised as to how the new city would be run. A powerful group proposed a system akin to that of the long dead Third Reich, which would bring order to the Wasteland and place them in positions of extreme authority. About a quarter of the residents disagreed with this plan, and were exiled to the Wasteland as the city was named New Berlin, and the title of Overseer was changed to Führer of the North American Reich. The exiled residents set up a free government, the Republic of Arizona (RAZ) in the Phoenix suburb of Mesa, along the edge of the radiation field from the city center. They would be a thorn in the side of the Reich for decades to come. The Reich did well enough in its first 170 years. Although it never gained the numbers to expand past the Valley of the Sun, and was never able to truly eradicate its greatest enemy; the RAZ. When Caesar's Legion entered the valley, many Wehrmacht troops were killed and the remaining forces pulled back to defend New Berlin. They held the city throughout Caesar's time in the valley, a constant blot of defiance the Caesar desperately wanted gone. After the legion fragmented in 2281, Wehrmacht and SS forces pushed the Legion out of the region using numbers it had been preparing during its eleven years of siege, establishing the Siegfried Line along the Valley's Northern borders to keep the legion out. Post Legion Era: 2281 The Nazis became a feared power in the Valley, and often fought with the RAZ, which had also survived the Legion days over Mesa and Apache Junction. Wehrmacht Forces moved through the Superstitions; setting up outposts in Snowflake, Tortilla Flats, outer Tucson, and seizing Roosevelt and its all important Dam; using it as leverage to force their enemies to capitulate by cutting off power and water. They found the inner superstitions impossible to hold, however, due to attacks by native tribes, Legion raiding parties, Unity remnants and a small Brotherhood of Steel chapter. The political structure was much like that of Nazi Germany, with different leaders competing for the favor of the Führer. It had a strong military, a study police force, and a stable currency, backed up by gold mined in the Superstitions. Currency The NAR refused to accept Legion coins, but did accept caps and the occasional NCR Dollar, but primarily used its own paper money; the Reich Mark. NAR Reich Marks showed the fact that little regard was placed in the design of the money, as it was simple and made of cheap but sturdy paper. It only came in one variety, the One Mark bill, with an approximate value of 10 caps. Symbolism The Flag and National Emblem of the NAR were supposed to represent a cross between that of the Pre-War US and the Third Reich, thus the circle of twelve stars. Military The main offensive and defensive force is the Wehrmacht, numbering at almost 3,000 at its height. Wehrmacht personnel make up the bulk of the NAR ground forces. Standard uniform as of 2280 was a set of field grey (Khaki for desert units) combat armor, with the NAR eagle on the right breast and a WWII era German cross (Balkenkreuz) on the center of the upper back. Rank insignia would be painted on the shoulder pads. Higher grade trooper would be the Waffen SS, wearing the same uniform as the Wehrmacht except for insignia, which featured SS runes in the place of the cross. Power Armored units, operating under the Wehrmacht, where extremely rare, using T-45d armor captured from Brotherhood of Steel soldiers in the Superstitions. These troops would only be deployed in the direst of situations, and are the most feared units of the NAR military. Police The strict laws of the NAR were enforced by both the uniformed police (Reich Police) and the much feared Gestapo. The RP wore uniforms similar to that of the 1930s SA trooper, and where known for being mostly fair, if not a little overzealous at times. The Gestapo had a reputation as the feared and brutal secret police, and where also in charge of the MEP, or Mutant Eradication Program, a plan by the NAR to use slave labor to use and destroy the ghoul and super-mutant population of the region Military Equipment Gewehr 92 (G92/STV-92) The standard service rifle of both the Wehrmacht and the SS was the SVT-92, although it did have a few noticeable differences, such as being rechambered for the smaller 7.62x51 NATO round more common in the United States, and re-designating it G92 (Gewehr 92). The rifles in use by the NAR where originally in use by the Mexican Army, and where looted from arsenals around 2282. The first examples where captured from raiders in the 2120s, and the stockpiles where discovered in 2282. A 500 man Wehrmacht force set out with local caravaneers to bring back the weapons, and returned with 213 men and about 1,500 rifles. Due to the scarcity of the 7.92x60mm ammunition, new barrels where manufactured at a factory in the phoenix outskirts to allow the weapon to accept the common .308 round. Eventually the rifle was also being produced at a small factory in New Berlin and a rebuilt one on the outskirts of Tucson. Machine Pistol 2156 (MP56) This weapon was simply a re-designated H&K MP9 10mm sub-machine gun. Favorite of light troops and Gestapo units. Waffennamts and Manufacturing codes on left side of receiver. Gewehr 98 (G98/K98k) A powerful bolt action weapon used by the original German Wehrmacht, and later popular on the American sporting market, leading to it being readily available post war, and is usually restored to military grade, with full stocks and long barrels. Rechambered, like the G92, to the more common .308. Used as a marksman and sniper rifle. Waffennamts and Manufacturing codes on top of receiver. Gewehr 91 (G91/R91) Old US Army R91 rifles from Vault 64. Used as the standard infantry weapon until adoption of the G92 in 2282. Considered underpowered by the Reich War Ministry. Waffennamts found along Vault 64 Manufacturing code (FKT) stamped on right side of magazine well. Pistol 99 (P99/N99) Old US Army N99 10mm pistols from Vault 64. Used as standard side arm by all armed services. Waffennamts and Vault 64 Manufacturing code (FKT) stamped on left side of slide. Sturmgewehr 2285 (STG85) Assault rifle designed and manufactured exclusively in New Berlin. Cambered in the unique 12.7x33mm cartridge designed by the NAR, it is known for high recoil and is carried almost exclusively by the Leibstandarte SS (Führer's Bodyguard Service) and by powered armored Wehrmacht shock troops. Waffennamts and Manufacturing codes found on right side of the receiver. Panzer Rustung 45 (PR45) Re-designation for T-45d power armor captured during skirmishes with Brotherhood of Steel Sonora Chapter, used exclusively by Wehrmacht shock troops. Often seen in conjunction with the STG85. Balkenkreuz on each shoulder plate, eagle on right breastplate. Infanterie Rüstung 2154 (IR54) Re-designation of the Pre-War combat armor worn by the US Army, this armor is used by both the Wehrmacht and Waffen SS. Field grey for urban and ceremonial use, khaki for desert use Pattern 2150 Field Dress Standard dress and light uniform for all military forces. Used by snipers, commandos, and by MPs. Similar to the German Wehrmacht uniforms of early WWII, with enlisted man wearing the M2149 field cap, a copy of the M43 of WWII. Maschinengewehr 2190 (MG90) Known as the Light Machine Gun elsewhere, this weapon is used as a light support weapon and is often used as a defensive weapon by both Wehrmacht and SS units. Waffennamts and Manufacturing codes on top of receiver. Other Equipment The NAR military is sometimes seen with Rockwell BigBazooka rocket launchers (called Panzer Offner {tank opener}), Flambe 450 Flamers (called Fammenwerfer 2176), and CZ-53 miniguns (called MG53). Industry The NAR had a small industrial capability, using scrap metal from the ruins of Phoenix to manufacture simple weapons, such as the P99, at a factory they had constructed in New Berlin. Once the G96 entered service, this factory was the site of many of their refurbishing operations, along with being the sole producer of the STG-85 and its ammunition. Another factory came with Two Sun Waffenfabrik, a small, rebuilt Pre-War factory on the outskirts of Tucson which supplied their forces in the area with weapons and ammunition. North American Reich Manufacturing Codes Weapon originally came from Vault 64's armory=DNV New Berlin Waffenfabrik=NSB Two Sun Waffenfabrik=GTR Refurbished pre-war weapon (G92) Territory Under the NAR The NAR has always held control over its capitol and birth place, Vault 64 and the city of New Berlin they have built above it. During the Legion days, the NAR was confined to the city itself, refusing to yield to Caesar's siege. After the siege lifted, they began to spread throughout the Valley of the Sun, taking almost everything except the radiated ruins of inner Phoenix, and their rival's capitol of Mesa. The Siegfried Line was established along the northern border if the Valley, and sees heavy fighting with the Legion. The NAR also has pushed toward Tucson, but has found that a sizable Legion force still controlled the city, and has heavy fighting with them over the city center. They have killed most of the occupants of Snowflake, a small, raider threatened town, to set up and outpost called Camp Snowflake. They also control Tortilla Flats, a small, desperate outpost on the road to Roosevelt, and Roosevelt Dam itself, using it to exert control over the region, but it is unable to push into the Superstitions to find Vaults 62, 63, and 58, which they hope will have "untainted" citizens for them. International Relationships New California Republic The NCR knew about the NAR for many years, after Rangers encountered them in 2242 on scouting expeditions. The aging President Tandi was not fond of the Nazis, but the Republic couldn't simply attack them because the President didn't like them. The NAR was largely forgotten until the 2280s, with Caesar's Legion set on taking the Mojave, and the drop in legion strength in southern Arizona, the Nazis broke out of New Berlin and retook most of the Valley of the Sun. President Aaron Kimball decided to keep the Nazis "off the radar", using them as a buffer zone between the NCR's southern borders and the Legion, ensuring that if Caesar launched an offensive in the region, the Nazis would take the worst of it before the Legion arrived at the doorstep of the NCR. The NAR dislikes the NCR, feeling they have resurrected the system that failed the Old World so miserably. The Fuhrer has often stated that he would like to take down the NCR, but knows that they do not have the manpower to go against them, especially not with the legion to deal with. Caesar's Legion The NAR has fought over the Sonoran Wasteland since the legion first appeared in 2255, but with little to no success. The Legion conquered the Sonoran Wasteland in 2257, with the Nazis all but destroyed and forced back behind the walls and autocannons of New Berlin. When the legion lost the First Battle of Hoover Dam, they began pulling their veterans from the region to fight over the Mojave, which led to the Nazis launching an offensive and breaking Caesar's hold over the region. Although Caesar is more concerned with the NCR, he does have plans to reconquer the Sonoran, and reaffirm his hold over Arizona. The remaining Legion forces in the Sonoran are mostly trapped in the city of Tucson, surrounded by the Whermacht, or constantly whittling down the Nazis northern defenses at the Siegfried Line. Republic of Arizona The RAZ was founded in 2102 by Vault 64 dwellers in direct opposition to the North American Reich. It was at first a "brother state" helped by the Nazis to get started with the hope of the RAZ relenting and rejoining the main group at the Vault. After the death of the original Fuhrer, Dennis Wilkins, the Nazis began to explore military options of subjugating the "rebels". After the Legion arrived, the RAZ fought them alongside the Nazis, but like the fascists, were defeated. Without the walls of New Berlin, the RAZ went fled into the Superstitions, eventually establishing themselves in the town of Superior, Arizona. After the legion was broken, the RAZ moved back to their original capitol, the Phoenix suburb of Mesa, and found themselves constantly at odds with a NAR more powerful than ever. Enclave of the United States of America The NAR has had very little contact with the Enclave, mainly through it's acquisition of a single VB-02 Vertibird and numerous remnants after Navarro, as the Nazis were applauded the late President Richardson for his attempted "cleansing" of America, although they were not aware it would effect humans outside the Enclave. Enclave remnants flocked to the NAR as it was as close as they could come to the Enclave in the West Coast, and because the Nazis protected them from the NCR. Enclave technology, such as Advanced Power Armor and energy weapons, were usually kept by their owners, although if the Gestapo learned of it's existence, it would be seized for government use. The only user of Advanced Power Armor in the NAR is the Leibstandarte SS. The Revolutionary State of Verrado The Reich encountered the Revolutionary State in 2273, and has launched three failed invasions since. The chancellor despises the communists, seeing them as their greatest old world enemy brought back to life, just on the other side of the Phoenix ruins. If they had the manpower, Wilkins would commit every soldier he had, but with the legion pressing from the north and fighting in the south, not to mention the RAZ in Mesa, the Reich has its hands full. Muertos calle 42nd The Reich see the ghoul gang as disgusting monstrosities both physically and in spirit and agressively attack any that they come across during their patrols in the city. They currently do not have the manpower to push into the city and wipe them out however. Sonoran Brotherhood of Steel The Reich views the Brotherhood as even more dangerous than the legion due to their technology and training. The few skirmishes they've had have all been Brotherhood victories, but the paladins are always weary when seeing the NAR approached. Culture The culture of the NAR is based heavily on that of Nazi Germany. Propaganda is seen and heard everywhere, put out by the Reich Propaganda Ministry (RPM). They use many posters that are similar, if not identical, to propoganda posters used by the Third Reich in WWII. They also spread propaganda by the use of the RRS or Reich Radio Service. This station broadcasts WWII era German music and pro-Nazi news reports from a station in New Berlin. The RRS can also be heard broadcast through public speakers in and around New Berlin. Whermacht Patrols, which have instructions to issue leaflets to any human that they pass, also spread propaganda about the wastes Art and literature is state dominated, and Mien Kampf, written by Adolf Hitler, is required to be in every household. The NAR also has two state operated newspapers, the civilian Reich Reporter and military Siegfried Times, both of which are also propaganda tools. The military is always portrayed as the savior and protector of the innocent, and numerous fictious and factual heroes are constantly mentioned. Religion is discouraged but not illegal, and the state plays host to numerous religions, including the state sponsored worship of Dennis Wilkins, the founder of the NAR, Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Native American Religions, and post war Tribal religions. Holidays The NAR celebrates several holidays including: *Reich Day - September 25th: This is the most important Nazi holiday, as it commemorates the founding of the state and the Party. *Wilkins Day - March 14th: The birthday or Dennis Wilkins, and celebrates the Wilkins "Dynasty" which has reigned since 2100. *Remembrance Say - October 23rd: A day of remembrance of the Great War of 2077. *Victory Day - May 5th: A celebration of the offensive that retook the Valley in 2279. *Roosevelt Day - December 30th: The anniversary of the day Roosevelt Dam was taken in 2283. Category:Organization